Scp: A death's gaze that spawned life
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: ("They say, if you break his gaze, you die... But when I looked deeper into his eyes, I found life, life that I am happy to bare."{Scp 953}) A story based around an idea of the shipping of Scp's 953 and 023.


**File report #583X-1**

It has been *# hours since our most recent containment breach of the year *#*#. We would like to inform the higher ups of the foundation of certain... Interactions between certain SCP subjects during the time frame of the incident and the post time frame of the breach. These next 2 audio recording is from a the report of the recovery of Scp's 023 and 953 and the overlook of a experiment of thier interactions with eachother after the breach. The first recording is an interview hosted by a scientist who wishes to keep his identity unknown.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dr. {Expunged data}: So tell me, Privet Ryan, what did you and your team come across?

Ryan: Well... (Sighs in frustration) I honestly don't know how to describe it doc, it just seemed to give me a odd feeling, SCP's don't usually interact in such a calm way like those two did.

Dr. {Data expunged}: [Gets inpatient with Privet Ryan] Details, Privet, give them to me, what did you see.

Ryan: (puts hands up defensively) Hey man, the two were just laying there, 953 was napping with 023 in her Vixen form, she was upright cuddling with that Mutt with its head laying snug ontop of hers as its way of saying that she wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

Dr. {Data expunged}: so, it was showing a sign of protecting 953, almost like a wolf would do to protect it's mate?

Ryan: yeah, kinda like that, the two looked peaceful and, dare I say, cute together.

Dr. {Data expunged}: did your team ever attempt too... "Separate" the two of them while they slept.

Ryan: {gets iritated} If by that, you mean wake them and Royaly piss both of them the #*#* off, then yes, we did! The damn dog upright growled at us and *#*#ing bit me when I reached my hand out to inject a sedative into 953! and dont get me started on the multi-tailed *#*#* herself! She *#*#ing tore apart two of my squad members and fed on their damn liver, it took us an two and a half hours to haul both of their sorry *#*es to each of their respected chambers. 953 was delivering some graphic insults to us in the process.

Dr. {Data expunged}: Hmm, strange, SCP 023 is only known to kill people through the break of eye contact, you are dissmised, Privet.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Now for the experiment, the following will be a audio recording of Dr. simmons' observations of the exposer of Scp 023 to Scp 953 after the breach.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When 023 entered the chamber, it seemed to show no implications to refuse to enter, the Class-D personnel never made eye contact with 023 when it was escorted to the chamber of 953, it was almost as if he wanted to see her again.

When the two Scp's were in awareness of one another, 953 took her fox form, not even trying an effort to hide her tails.

the two of them proceeded to nuzzle one another affectionately. 953 then playfuly tackled 053 and started a playful wrestling match with him. Both seemed to be having fun.

the two went at it for a two hours before tiring out and falling asleep with eachother, the way they... "cuddled" seemed distinct. 023 had shielded 953's resting body with his own in a loving, caring, protective manner. Every attempt from D-class personel to separate 953's sleeping form from 023 to end the session proved to be fruitless for the next 12 hours. Each attempt resulted with a glare from 023 or a nasty bite, only 12 out of the 24 class-D subjects sent in made direct eye contact.

note: I dont know what happend between those two during the breach, but what ever it was, it is now giving 023 the personal goal of staying with and protecting 953 at all costs.

*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

this report has concluded.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Update: prior #*# months since original Report**

This is a audio of a report of professor Silaco about personel D-532 Upon discovering and confirming a shocking event involving Scp 953.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Random co-worker: (uncertain tone) Ummm, Professor, can you take a look at this?... Now.

Silaco: what is it?

Co-worker: it's 953, she seems to be, um, nuzzling somthing, I can't quite make it out (adjusts glasses)

silaco: well then? Zoom in the camera and focus it so we can see what it is.

Co-worker: right away sir.

{The camera is zoomed in on 953, in fox form, laying on her bed}

Co-worker: she seems to be nursing a-

{the scientist slightly gasps in realization}

Silaco: (in a slow but shocked tone) Mother of god, she was- she and 023 must of-...

{Silaco regains his composer and starts giving out orders in a demanding tone}

Silaco: Get a bloody D-class in that damn chamber! Now! I need to make Sure I'm not hallucinating.

{enter Personnel D-532}

Silaco: Please approach Scp 953 and see what she is tending too.

{D-532 walks slowly up to 953}

Silaco: what is it my boy!? Is it what I think it is!?

D-532: yes... And I don't think she's happy about it!

953: {shifts into human form and growls at D-532} don't you know it's not polite to spy on others (Rips at D-532's body until it was a lifeless carcas with D-532 screaming in pain and agony throughout the ordeal)

Silaco: 953! Explain yourself! Now!

953: I don't need to explain to you! Now if you know what's good for you, you will piss off! (shifts back into fox form and returns to her bed where three little fox/wolf pups are now visable, slightly yipping out for their mother)

Note: it is now clear why 953 had been more aggressive lately, she had been protecting her young. Based on quick observation it seems that the pups are hibrid. Each one of the puppies has three fox tails. there was a black pup (Now named Scp 953-1), a gray pup (now named Scp 953-2), and a white pup (now named Scp 953-3). Each had The same eye color of Scp 023. This is a first in the Foundation's history, a Scp getting pregnant and bearing children, I would like to investigate these children when they get older, but 953 probably won't even let me get close to them.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Update: exposure experiment: Scp 023**

**12/13/20##**

**Prior one month since the discovery of 953's offspring**

As Scp 023 enters the chamber, the three pups ran up to investigate..After a quick observation of one another, the three pups tackled 023 in a playful manner. 953 was observing from her bed in her vixen form. The pups played around with their confirmed father for three hours straight, tiring him out completely, the pups were still full of energy though which made it kinda funny. 953 giggled at the scene of her children using 023 as a playground. Scp 953-3 was oddly the most gentle of the three. Eventually, Scp's 953-1, 953-2, and 953-3 wore themselves out. 953 herself then walked up and picked them up and carried them to bed. After that, 953 went to check on 023, the two nuzzled and then went to the three pups and layed next to them.

It was kinda a cute scene, to see children interact with their father in the most playful manner you could ever imagine. It was interesting, in a really good way.

**experiment end**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**A/N I hope you like the first of many scp stories to come, even though I'll be doing other stories, I would like to build off of this idea I showed in this chapter, so tell me what you think. I see you later, at godspeed!**


End file.
